Endgame
by Rennie75
Summary: This is my take on a preliminary Team Arrow skirmish with Slade Wilson while we wait for the next new episode in the US. This does follow the current S2 timeline and stays in character but only somewhat as I always add an Olicity spin! The EPILOGUE (aka Ice Cream Therapy) is now up so this one is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Vulnerable**_

**AN** – Yes, this is Chapter 3 of my Woman of Distinction series so feel free to skip to the next chapter if you've read already. However, this is what inspired this new story though so I had to start here before I post the new chapter. This story will be my take on a preliminary battle with Slade (so yes, the title of Endgame pertains more to Olicity than Slade). As usual, my focus is on the Team and Olicity so you've been warned!

**DISCLAIMER** – Let's just get this straight in the first chapter, I have absolutely no claim to CW's Arrow but I will continue to play as long as they don't sue me!

* * *

Sara turned to Ollie as soon as they returned to the lair. "Why did you call Felicity tonight?"

Ollie met her eyes without concern. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I call her?"

Sara smiled somewhat and rephrased the question. "Why didn't you call me? Why not Diggle?"

Ollie's face went blank and he clenched his teeth but before he could reply Felicity and Diggle entered the lair. He turned to them without answering Sara.

"We have a problem." Felicity was the one who made that announcement as Diggle trailed behind her with an ice pack held to his head.

"You're not the only one." Sara mumbled under her breath as Ollie crossed the room to join his friends. She followed a bit more slowly and took her time to watch their interactions. Ollie had first looked to Felicity when she spoke but he then turned to Diggle who nodded. Oliver reciprocated with a nod of his own. Both men then turned to Felicity who had just waited for them to finish the unspoken exchange.

"There's a video feed coming from the Queen Mansion. As it just started I assume its your old buddy Slade Wilson." Felicity paused to bring up the feed on her computer before she turned back to the men. "I've piggy backed on his signal and I'm working on his location but at the least you guys will be able to see what he sees."

"What do you mean you guys?" Diggle was the one who asked that question.

"Well, that's the other thing – Barry's awake so I'm going to go and see him. I know it seems like I'm abandoning you guys when there's a big baddie out there hunting you but I can do my part from there. You need to focus on him and on protecting your family as Slade has threatened them." Felicity had first directed her attention to Diggle but then switched her focus to Oliver before she then turned back to Diggle. "You need to protect yourself too as he knows about you."

"And you think he doesn't know about you Felicity?" Diggle asked the obvious question while Ollie just glared at his IT girl.

"I'm sure he knows but I'm not really on the radar with the rest of you as a threat. He saw both Roy and Sara and mentioned you by name,John, but he didn't make any threats toward me…and even if he was looking for me I won't be around so it's a win/ win situation really."

"No." Oliver growled the single word.

"Oliver, it makes sense and we owe Barry—" Felicity stood up to face the man despite the anger in his tone.

"No." Oliver interrupted her as he continued to glare.

Sara watched as Diggle took a couple steps back but he did keep his focus on the pair. Sara also kept her attention on them as she found herself fascinated by the tension between them. Oliver normally remained impassive or humored Felicity affectionately but now the entire room was filled with the strong, angry energy that surrounded the pair.

"No is hardly an argument and clearly we are going to argue about this…again. I know my place is here, Oliver, as we've had this discussion before but I can do my job and still check on Barry. You don't need to worry about this—"

"No. You aren't to go anywhere unless Diggle or I are with you. Nowhere, Felicity." Ollie took a step even closer to Felicity as he gave that order. Sara recognized it as an order so she was surprised when Felicity continued to argue. She was also surprised that Ollie didn't include her or Roy in Felicity's protection detail.

"That's insane! Roy will need help protecting Thea – BTW, I did text him to check the work schedules so either he or Sara will be at the Club every night. You and John need to focus on protecting your Mom, protecting each other, and getting Slade. You don't need the additional job of babysitting me when he's targeting those closest to you! Oliver, I'm the only one he didn't threaten!"

"Slade isn't stupid, Felicity. I was responsible for the death of the woman he loved. He reminded me of his promise to make me to suffer like he did when he lost Shado. Slade will come for you to make that promise come true, to make sure I suffer as he did. He didn't name you because he's hoping we'll do something stupid and leave you vulnerable. We aren't going to be stupid, Felicity. You go nowhere without me or Diggle. Is that understood?"

Sara noticed Felicity was just as stunned as she was by what amounted to Oliver's pronouncement that he loved her. Diggle simply continued to watch the pair with a knowing smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 - Partners

**CHAPTER 2 - Partners**

**AN** – Ok, so this is technically the first new chapter of this story but hopefully you guys give me credit for posting this at the same time, right?! :) Anyway, again, this is just my take on the Team vs. Slade to amuse myself while we wait for the new US episode next week! And again, Olicity is my endgame so keep that in mind if you keep reading!

**AN2** – I neglected to say this for the last chapter so I must say thanks now to Mic Riddy! She is just the best beta (and friend) and makes this whole writing experience even better! Mic, you definitely deserve your recent good news sweetie! ;)

**DISCLAIMER** - Still in effect, CW's Arrow does not belong to me!

* * *

In the week since Slade had revealed himself the whole Team had been in overdrive. They needed intel, they needed to train, they needed to protect the Queen family and each other, and they needed a strategy for defeating Slade Wilson. Their lives revolved around the upcoming battle and most of the time they were in the lair, often, someone would even sleep there as they worked in shifts to make the necessary preparations.

Felicity was focused on finding out as much as possible about Slade Wilson since the Island but she was also training in basic hand-to-hand combat. She wouldn't be able to gain any real expertise in such a short time, but any ability would be a surprise to any possible attackers and Team Arrow needed some surprises on their side. Felicity knew the Team wanted to protect her with the self-defense training but instead she remained focused on hacking into any known database. If the Team wasn't successful then she wanted any and all authorities as well as the press to have all available information so others could finish what they started and destroy Slade.

As Slade had trained Oliver and researched the Team he had a great deal of knowledge and might be able to predict what they would do. Again looking for an element of surprise it was Diggle who was leading the planning and strategy portion of their preparations. He had even reached back out to Lyla for her input but he hadn't shared that fact with the Team. He knew Lyla would be helpful but he also wanted her prepared in case they couldn't defeat Slade.

Sara was known to Slade too, but she had also picked up a few tricks since the Island. It was that League training that she focused on now while on her own. She did work to share those secret tactics with Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and even Felicity. Sara had also reached out to Nyssa through secret channels as she wanted her prepared in case the Team couldn't overcome Slade.

Roy was pulling double duty protecting Thea and Moira whenever possible while he continued trained in hand-to-hand combat and archery. The Team thought it was likely that Slade would want Roy alive and they planned to use that strategy against him. They also knew Roy's temper and control were still somewhat tenuous, but the need to protect Thea did appear to have a calming effect and allowed him to focus. His focus also meant a willingness to do whatever was necessary to protect Thea in case the Team was not able to crush Slade.

It was Oliver who seemed the most determined and yet also the most resigned. He felt nearly crushed by the added guilt that his family and even his Team would have to pay the price for a choice he never intended to make. A choice that cost Shado her life and destroyed a man he had considered his brother. His focus remained on protecting those he loved and, for Oliver, that meant he accepted his own death if it ensured their survival. He knew that option wouldn't be a factor in any plan Diggle created, but he was determined to keep it on the table even as he hid his thoughts from his friends. If his death meant the end of Slade then he was fully prepared to make that decision.

They had quickly realized that alone even their Team seemed to be the underdog so, after a heated discussion, reinforcements were contacted. Roy and Sara both contacted Sin and used her street contacts for information as they were still looking to link Slade to the Cyrus Gold. Diggle contacted old service buddies to act as temporary security for the Queens as well as the Lances. Detective Lance was updated and in return he provided any new intel from the police. Despite the additional resources though the Team continued to work hard and it was wearing on all of them.

Normally the lair was home and a place they didn't need to pretend for the public eye so all were relaxed there. However, now the atmosphere was tense, angry, and small explosions were inevitable. Oliver had broken a training dummy while working off his frustration one night. Roy's archery skills still left much to be desired so after another miss he had broken the bow itself. Oliver and Sara routinely engaged in shouting matches whenever Diggle brought up strategy. Felicity had yelled when one sparring session between Diggle and Roy resulted in Diggle landing on and breaking one of the med tables that was dangerously close to her computers. Oliver and Felicity also argued whenever the name Barry Allen was mentioned.

Everyone was on edge as they continued to push themselves further without sleep or rest. All were also worried about how this would play out for the ones they loved, even as they each prepared for the worst. Each day that Slade didn't attack or make contact was a relief but it also added pressure and the wait was becoming unbearable.

Currently, Felicity was hard at work on her computers while Oliver, Diggle, and Sara trained. Roy was working in the Club and keeping watch over Thea.

"Okay, I've tracked the funds to another shell company…he has to have help with this, a hacker." Felicity mumbled under her breath.

"Felicity." Oliver growled her name as he stepped away from training with Diggle and Sara.

"What? I wasn't talking to you – just thinking out loud that maybe I've been looking at this wrong. I've been thinking it was the money I should follow. They always say follow the money but maybe I should follow the hacker. Hackers' programs leave tracks as distinctive as fingerprints so maybe I can track him or her down that way."

"Can you follow a hacker like you can follow the money?" It was Sara who asked this question as Felicity's ramble had caught her attention and she too stepped away from training. Diggle also raised a brow as he waited on Felicity's answer.

"Yes, of course, you can, well, I can anyway. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner … if he is using just one hacker then someone with this skill level will be well known in my world. We may need to chat with a few other hackers once I have a profile, or we could get lucky. If the hacker is arrogant enough he'll intentionally leave a signature and I can find that and identify him myself."

"Do we need to understand that?" Sara asked in amusement as she watched Diggle and Oliver exchange a look.

"No, no – go back to beating each other senseless. I've got this!" Felicity's enthusiasm and optimism were contagious and Diggle, Oliver, and Sara actually exchanged their first smiles of the day. Felicity was certainly the most expressive of the Team but during the last week even she had been more reserved and quiet.

Felicity continued to work even as the trio continued to train. Later that evening Sara prepared to leave to meet her dad and Diggle had also scheduled a meeting with Lyla. They had planned both meets for the same restaurant so they could stay together. The general rule for the Team currently was no one was to be left alone in an unfamiliar setting.

Oliver remained behind with Felicity at the lair and continued to train on his own. Felicity's phone ringing brought his attention to her though and he quickly crossed the room to stand by her side. She waved him off with a frown but he didn't move … even after he heard her stress the name 'Barry' for his benefit.

They had not discussed Barry further since that first night when Felicity wanted to leave to see him now that he was awake. Oliver remained of the opinion that Barry was an unnecessary distraction and Felicity's place was here. Felicity remained of the opinion that Barry was her friend and she and the Team owed him for his past help. However, as they hadn't discussed it further neither was convinced of the other's position.

Hearing only Felicity's side, Oliver was able to follow along with the fact that Barry wanted to visit them and had news to share. He shook his head no when Felicity turned to him but she simply held his eyes as she told Barry he should come to Verdant and they agreed on a date. She turned away to continue the conversation for a few more moments before she hung up. Felicity then placed her hands on her hips as she turned to face Oliver.

"Felicity." Oliver only growled her name.

"No, Oliver. I didn't go there because you asked, well, told me not to go but he is coming here. Don't we have an 'all hands on deck' mentality right now to defeat Slade? If Barry can help then we need him. If not, well, we still owe him for the past so if he needs our help then we need to help him now. If we lose to Slade then we might not have the chance later." Felicity's voice has risen in irritation as she continued but she ended on a gasp as she realized she had revealed her fears to Oliver.

"I just mean … if Slade … well, if we …" Felicity tried to backtrack but to her own horror tears were welling up in her eyes and she was at a loss for what to say.

"Felicity, I am sorry you are paying the price for my choice—"

"You didn't choose to kill Shado—"

"Slade thinks I did and I can't argue the point." When Felicity opened her mouth to argue Oliver stepped close and laid a finger against her lips even as he smiled at her. "That wasn't the choice I meant. I knew I shouldn't have brought you into this world with me. I should have kept you out and protected you but I just kept bringing you in closer until I needed you too much to let go."

Felicity covered Oliver's hand with her own to pull it away from her mouth but she didn't let go of him as she spoke. "My choice, Oliver, not just yours. I choose to be here with you each step of the way."

The pair shared a smiled before Oliver continued in a serious tone. "I will not lose you Felicity. I will do everything possible to protect you."

"And I will do everything I can to protect you so we are even." Felicity smiled despite matching her tone to Oliver's and keeping the conversation serious.

"Felicity, if Slade—" Oliver began but Felicity cut him off again with a very stern tone.

"No, we are partners Oliver – your words. We are in this together and that's it."

"Felicity." Oliver again growled her name but as he used their joined hands to pull her in for a hug Felicity didn't take offense at the tone.

Oliver and Felicity stood there silently for several moments and simply held one another. Despite the recent changes to the Team and Oliver's relationship with Sara, the pair had formed a unique bond since he had first walked into her IT office. They had fought for one another and fought one another as they often had different views. Yet both still chose to stay together, to remain partners. As they embraced both thought of how the other had changed them and how different life would be without their partner. As thoughts of a future without the other crossed their minds both tightened their holds and Oliver even pressed a kiss to Felicity's temple. As they heard the lair door open they each savored the hug for a moment longer before pulling apart to see Roy.

When Roy returned to the lair he saw Oliver and Felicity hugging before they broke apart and they turned to face him. Felicity was blushing but as he had gotten to know her better Roy knew that could be for a variety of reasons so he wasn't concerned. He never knew what to make of the pair as Oliver was in a relationship with Sara, but he and Felicity remained very close and the vibe wasn't always strictly platonic. Roy had realized quickly that it was best not to get between them, whether they were arguing or not, so he usually adopted Diggle's policy of no interference and tried to ignore them. He also tried to ignore Sara watching them suspiciously at times. Now he just gestured to the bows and arrows as he spoke to Oliver.

"Time to practice?"

* * *

**AN3** - Just in case anyone is wondering, I remain open to ideas and suggestions even though I do have the remaining chapters already written! Always feel free to review or PM me with suggestions, comments or even questions! Some of you have helped me previously but if you are new to my stories then pls know that while I love suggestions I make no promises that you'll love the results! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Barry Allen

**CHAPTER 3 – Barry Allen**

**AN** – Many thanks to all who read, review, fave and follow! You might be tired of reading that from me but I will never get tired of typing it! ;) I really do appreciate the support and I make every effort to respond to every review so pls keep them coming (super subtle plea, I know)! I also appreciate the support of my beta: thanks for everything Mic!

**DISCLAIMER** – Oddly enough the last day or so has not brought me ownership of this wonderful show!

* * *

_When Roy returned to the lair he saw Oliver and Felicity hugging before they broke apart and they turned to face him. Felicity was blushing but as he had gotten to know her better Roy knew that could be for a variety of reasons so he wasn't concerned. He never knew what to make of the pair as Oliver was in a relationship with Sara, but he and Felicity remained very close and the vibe wasn't always strictly platonic. Roy had realized quickly that it was best not to get between them, whether they were arguing or not, so he usually adopted Diggle's policy of no interference and tried to ignore them. He also tried to ignore Sara watching them suspiciously at times. Now he just gestured to the bows and arrows as he spoke to Oliver._

_"Time to practice?"_

Roy and Oliver trained well into the night and as they finished they both noticed that Felicity had fallen asleep at her computers. Roy also noticed Oliver smile for the first time that night as he bent to pick her up and move her to the couch. Felicity curled into his body and even Roy heard her whisper Oliver's name but he immediately looked away from the couple and Oliver, true to form, didn't comment.

Oliver laid Felicity down and wrapped her in the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch. She had brought the blanket herself once he refused to spend any more time than necessary at the Mansion. Felicity hadn't asked questions or commented, she just gave him something of hers that made his life easier and made him feel better. He just wished he could return the favor and bring something good into her life for once. Oliver realized he was just staring at the sleeping woman and forced himself to move. However, he quickly crouched back down to remove her glasses and tuck her in. When Oliver finally did turn away he saw Roy had been watching him, but when he raised a brow in question the younger man raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and turned away.

Roy quickly packed up his things and headed out as it looked like Felicity wouldn't need a ride home that night after all. He gave one more look back over his shoulder and saw Oliver had taken a seat near Felicity and was again staring at the woman. Roy wouldn't be surprised if the pair was in this exact same position when Diggle got here in the morning - and if there had been anyone to take such a bet he would have offered it. However, he stuck to his policy of no interference and simply walked away. Oliver may not want to sleep in a bed but Roy had every intention of joining Thea that night as he needed to be with her to remind himself of what he was fighting for right now.

Roy would have won the bet on Diggle finding Oliver and Felicity in the same position the next morning as the pair hadn't moved during the night. Oliver was now awake but still seated and staring at Felicity. He nodded to Diggle and stood up then. Diggle watched as he paused over Felicity for a moment before apparently deciding not to wake her up. Both men moved onto the mats and started their morning training session.

Felicity awoke to the sounds of grunting and combat that should have startled her but really didn't. This wasn't the first night she'd spent at the lair and it already felt like her second home. She did take a moment to stretch and realized then that she was on the couch. _Oliver!_ Felicity knew he would have been the one to relocate her especially when she realized her glasses had been removed and a blanket was over her. Roy would have woken her up to take her home but, well, Oliver was Oliver and took his responsibility to care for and protect her very seriously. Unfortunately, Oliver's care never felt brotherly as Diggle's did and Felicity had to force herself to ignore his attention and even his recent 'declaration' about Slade using _her_ to avenge Shado. Felicity believed her own less than platonic feelings caused her to see more from Oliver than he meant especially as he remained in a relationship with Sara (a woman she respected and liked all things considered). Felicity just smiled sadly and shook her head at herself and him as she placed her glasses on and stood up.

"Morning!" Felicity knew she should be embarrassed about the sleeping arrangements and about the fact that she, no doubt, looked like she just crawled out of bed; but after spending so much time with both men she really couldn't work up much concern. She was more focused on whether or not her computer programs had worked their magic and allowed her to find the hacker working for Slade. She spared only a quick glance at the men before directing all her attention to reviewing the results.

"Eureka! I didn't find gold or anything but I did find the hacker! His name is Malfoy … I've always wondered if that's a Harry Potter reference? Anyway, I know of the guy and have his signature now so I can create some programs looking for that marker and we will know what Slade has been up to since the Island! It may take a little time but I can also set up a system to monitor future efforts so we may even get some insider information into his current plans." Felicity was thrilled with the result and her enthusiasm and happiness more than anything else pulled both men to her.

"Do you have a location on the hacker?" Diggle asked.

"No but that won't help you. He could work from anywhere but trust me this will work! I'll do the program to flag any new signature activity first so we might get insight to their future plans but I'll also work backwards and see if that helps us. Maybe when Barry gets here he could help me with some of this stuff." Felicity was mumbling to herself by the end of her response.

Diggle caught her words anyway and looked quickly to Oliver to see the grimace that flitted across his face. When Oliver didn't speak though Diggle asked Felicity, "Barry is coming? Here? Now?!"

Felicity immediately narrowed her eyes and Diggle realized Oliver had already fought this battle and clearly lost it.

"Yes, he'll be here in a couple of days. He may be able to help us and we need all the help we can get, don't we?" Felicity's tone was sharp and Diggle quickly nodded and glanced over to see Oliver hadn't acknowledged her despite the fact that she was now looking pointedly at him and he had met her eyes.

Realizing the pair would continue to stand and stare indefinitely, Diggle stifled a sigh and decided it would be smart to push things along. "Okay, you guys need to get ready and make an appearance at QC. Felicity, I'll take you to your apartment. Oliver, we'll meet you at QC in an hour."

Felicity and Oliver continued to stare for a moment longer before both nodded and turned away to do as Diggle suggested. Diggle stifled another quiet sigh as he hadn't been sure they wouldn't argue, but whatever had happened to keep them both here last night appeared to have mellowed them a bit and he was grateful for that.

The Team's routine continued for another couple of days – work, train, research, train, plan, train. Arguments were interspersed throughout the day more regularly than were meals, showers, and often in the place of sleep. Felicity and Oliver were particularly tense as the date of Barry's arrival had come. All Team members were currently in the lair and Felicity spoke loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! I think I have something here. The tracker program I did flagged a change in a ship's tracking manifesto. It's weird but it looks like Malfoy's work so I think we should at least do recon."

As Felicity had spoken the others had gathered around her computer but it was to Oliver she looked when she finished speaking.

"Details – Felicity. Do you know it's related to Slade?" Oliver asked the question.

"We need to be sure as this could be the break we need to take the offensive and remove Slade." Diggle offered that view and the others immediately nodded and looked hopefully to Felicity.

"I can't guarantee that with 100% certainty, but this is definitely Malfoy. I'm still working through Slade's history for the past couple of years but it looks like he hooked up with Malfoy six months ago. Since then, Malfoy seems to be working exclusively for Slade." Felicity responded tensely.

"Can you at least link the ship to Slade?" Roy asked in obvious frustration.

"I'm trying!" Felicity's frustration was obvious as well and Oliver stepped forward to squeeze her shoulder as Diggle moved to stand on her other side.

"Let's review the ship details – maybe between all of us we can find a link." Sara offered as she watched Ollie comfort Felicity.

"He changed the shipping info from medicines to vitamins. Medicine is strictly monitored by several authorities so there are a lot more rules and regulations. Vitamins and herbs don't fall under the same scrutiny by the government. It looks like they want to get the shipment here secretly without the red tape. I can't get the details yet so we can't confirm it's related to Mirakuru though." Felicity spoke through gritted teeth and then signed in annoyance before she continued. "Maybe I jumped the gun … this could be nothing after all."

"Not necessarily. We should plan a recon mission and check it out at the least. Felicity, that's our first lead so we'll take it." Diggle smiled and Felicity returned it gratefully.

"The ship should dock tonight – wharf 5, name is Amazo." Felicity tossed the additional intel over her shoulder as she returned her attention to her computers so she missed the look Oliver and Sara exchanged but Diggle didn't.

"Oliver?" Diggle immediately questioned.

"Amazo was Ivo's ship. This is Slade." Oliver made the declaration quietly as he met Diggle's eyes. "This can't just be recon – we need to take whatever medical supplies he is trying to hide."

"Okay then. Felicity, we need the details of ship, crew, dock…basically anything you can find." Diggle made the request and Felicity quickly nodded as she went to work.

"I'll call Dad and see if we need to worry about any police operations." Sara spoke as she grabbed her phone to make the call immediately.

"Thea is going to the fundraiser with Mrs. Queen. Can we get extra police and security there?" Roy asked Oliver who nodded to Diggle to make the call.

"We need to gather weapons and assume some of Slade's men will be there." Oliver spoke quietly to Roy as both Diggle and Sara were on their phones.

"Mirakuru?" Roy asked just to clarify and grimaced when Oliver nodded. Both moved off to work on checking and preparing their weapons.

With renewed focus and optimism the Team went to work. They worked quickly though as each member planned to check-in with loved ones before the mission just in case this turned into a showdown they didn't win. Oliver and Roy visited Thea separately and at Felicity's encouragement Oliver even took the time to speak to his mom. There was no reconciliation but he had to admit he felt better for making the effort. Both Roy and Sara checked in with Sin separately as well. Sara then proceeded to meet with her dad before she visited her mom and Laurel. Diggle met with Lyla before visiting Carly and his nephew AJ. Felicity knew Barry would be visiting her, but she also checked in with her mom and a few close friends.

As the evening approached the Team returned to the lair for the final planning and preparation. Felicity had pulled the necessary schematics earlier so they were discussing the possibility of sneaking on and off the ship without notice. All were worried about a potential fight with Slade's Mirakuru enhanced soldiers as well as with Slade himself. As they continued to argue about the best plan Felicity snuck away quietly to meet Barry upstairs.

Felicity found a seat at the bar and ordered a drink as she waited. She had meant to pay attention as she knew she still needed to worry about being a pawn used against Oliver but she was soon lost in her own thoughts about Slade, Oliver and Sara, and the Team's chances of winning. Despite his tendency to be late Barry arrived a few minutes early and at his light tap on Felicity's shoulder the young woman nearly fell off her bar stool.

"Barry! Thank goodness it's you!" Felicity hadn't seen how quickly Barry had reacted to catch her and she missed his wide proud smile as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you are awake! I'm so sorry I didn't visit you yet but things … well, it's a bit tense here lately."

"Felicity, you visited while I was in the coma and that meant a lot. I am sure things are …" Barry's voice trailed off and Felicity followed his eyes to find Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Sara standing as a solid wall just behind her. Barry leaned toward Felicity to whisper, "I think tense may be an understatement."

Before Felicity could even laugh Oliver had grabbed her arm and pulled her forward to stand with the Team.

"Oliver!" Felicity's tone was harsh as she reprimanded him. "Barry isn't a threat!"

Oliver didn't acknowledge her as he stepped forward again to extend a hand to Barry to shake. However, Barry wasn't sure any move by Oliver would be friendly so he moved quickly back and was standing several feet away before anyone realized what had happened. He then blurred back and accepted Oliver's hand before he could even retract it.

"Barry. What's going on?" Oliver maintained his grip on Barry's hand as he asked the question.

Despite the tension Barry smiled and spoke with enthusiasm. "I had planned to tell Felicity first, Mr. Queen, but I guess it won't matter now." He paused to smile at Felicity and she just nodded hesitantly.

"I woke up with superpowers of my own!" Barry lowered his voice to whisper conspiratorially but his tone was tinged with obvious pride and excitement. His smile faltered and he actually winced though when Oliver instinctively tightened his grip.

Felicity moved to stand by Oliver and the rest of the Team quickly joined her. "Oliver, I don't think this is the place. Let's go downstairs and hear what Barry has to say."

There was a moment of silence before Oliver nodded. Before he released the other man's hand he spoke just one more word. "Roy."

Roy immediately moved to grab hold of Barry's arms from behind with such force that Barry's head snapped forward.

"Roy, don't you dare hurt him!" Felicity hissed under her breath. She didn't move to intervene but instead looked to Oliver.

Oliver waited another moment before he looked to Felicity and the two again stared at one another in a silent battle of wills as the others watched. Finally, Oliver gave her a quick nod which Roy took as a signal to ease his grip but not to let go. Roy continued to follow Oliver's orders even though he was concerned about taking sides in any argument between the pair. He quickly pushed Barry toward the lair entrance as Sara moved to take the lead while Oliver and Diggle brought up the rear and kept Felicity safely between them.

* * *

**AN2** – BTW, many thanks to all who read my little Author Notes and even take the time to reply to my rambling! Those who read my AN for the last chapter of A Woman of Distinction and encouraged me to write this Slade story are the reason I did it so THANK YOU! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Normal

**CHAPTER 4 – Normal**

**AN** – Again, many thanks to everyone who reads but special thanks to all who review, fave and follow! :) It really does just make me giddy and I appreciate the extra effort on your part! As always, thanks to my beta (Mic Riddy) for always making the story better!

**DISCLAIMER** – Nope, still not mine!

* * *

The group made their way into the lair and Roy maintained a grip on Barry even as the others lined up in front of him. Felicity tried to step into the middle but Oliver's hand on her elbow prevented the movement. She cast a quick glare at him but otherwise didn't fight his decision.

The silence lengthened until Barry started to speak.

"Mr. Queen, I would never hurt Felicity, I promise! I just came to show you what I could do…and maybe help you if you….well, if I…" Barry sputtered to a stop.

"Perhaps you could explain the superpowers thing Barry." Felicity spoke gently and smiled her encouragement.

"When I woke up from the coma the doctors told me there were some anomalies in my tests and they wanted to keep me to redo the tests and monitor me. I really just wanted out and figured I could do my own tests so that's what I did. Somehow the lightening from the reactor explosion in combination with the chemicals in my lab altered my DNA …" Barry continued to speak but in his excitement his words ran together and became unintelligible to the Team trying to listen and comprehend.

Diggle, Sara, Oliver, and Roy exchanged looks of confusion to confirm no one could understand him. However, Felicity just stared at the blur where Barry's mouth should have been until Oliver squeezed her elbow.

"Felicity?" Oliver spoke in a low tone that didn't even phase Barry's rambling.

"Can you even _see_ his mouth? It's just a blur!" Felicity still stared in amazement at Barry.

"Barry!" Oliver raised his voice and injected sufficient authority that Barry did stop speaking. As Team Arrow continued to stare at him he soon spoke again.

"Isn't this great? I have my own superpowers!" Barry's tone was a mix of excitement and pride.

"Great! Now I really am the only normal one!" Felicity's sudden exclamation got everyone's attention and forced her to continue. "What? It's true! You all have special gifts, superpowers even, and my only job is IT and sometimes I can't even do that!"

"Felicity, you really are irreplaceable." Diggle reminded Felicity softly when she ended on a sigh.

"You just don't know how frustrating it is, John! And Barry was my only normal friend who is in on the secret. And I thought …" Felicity stopped and shook her head before she continued. "Clearly, this isn't the time for this – sorry! Barry, is it only your mouth that moves at super human speed?"

When Roy choked on a laugh Felicity's face flamed but before she could try and back-track Oliver spoke up.

"Felicity." As always Oliver managed to inject a lot of meaning into the woman's name and she stopped speaking. "Barry, we missed the last part of your story. What's the bottom line from your own tests?" Without conscious thought Oliver was rubbing soothing circles on Felicity's elbow with his thumb. Only Sara noted the action and that Felicity appeared to relax into the contact.

"I have super speed and can run forever, well, that's a slight exaggeration but I ran here from Central City easily enough! Felicity, I never have to worry about being late for a train again!" Barry laughed and had continued to get excited about his news until he was almost vibrating with energy. He didn't even realize he hadn't fully answered Oliver's question.

The Team tensed at his response and also because it was hard not to feel the energy in him; however, at Oliver's nod Roy released Barry and stepped back. Roy's hold seemed to have been the only thing grounding the young man as he immediately took off and became a blur that circled the room a few times before he stopped just in front of Felicity.

"Felicity, I really can help save the city at night now too! Hopefully I can even get proof and be able to free my dad." Barry ended on a more subdued note and Felicity reached out to touch his shoulder in sympathy for his dad's continued incarceration.

No one spoke for several moments until Roy broke the silence. "So maybe we add him to the plan for tonight then?" Barry was still an unknown entity for him but he trusted the Team's judgment. Despite his obvious annoyance Oliver _had_ allowed Barry into the lair and Roy knew that meant something.

"Sure, I'd love to help … what's going on tonight anyway?" Barry again sounded enthusiastic and incredibly young at least to the Team's more world weary members.

"No." Oliver growled the refusalmuch to everyone's surprise.

Felicity turned to Oliver and reminded him of their previous conversation. "I told you I was going to ask for his help. He might be able to determine the type of medicines in the shipment and what Slade is using it for Oliver."

"He stays here." Oliver switched his focus from Barry to Felicity as he responded to her.

"That makes no sense, Ollie. We need all the help we can get tonight in case Slade shows up and Barry just might be the edge we need." It was Sara who argued first but Diggle soon joined in as Roy nodded his agreement as well.

"There's no way Slade knows about Barry, Oliver. If we add him to the plan then his speed just might be enough of a surprise to make the difference if it comes down to a fight."

"No – he can stay here and protect Felicity." Oliver denied all their arguments with that one statement and while the others deflated in acceptance Felicity took up the cause and argued against Oliver's decision.

"See, this is what I meant about being the only normal one! I don't need a babysitter Oliver! You guys are out in the field and you need all the help you can get so he should be a part of that! You can't afford to leave anyone here to protect me … that's why I wanted to leave last week! I knew you would do this and it's not right! If I am part of the Team then I can't be a liability!" Felicity's voice got louder even though she had stepped closer to Oliver as she made her case.

"You aren't a liability, Felicity. You took a bullet to save me." Sara spoke when Oliver remained stubbornly silent as he stared at Felicity. She wasn't sure what was going on between the pair but that didn't change the fact that she respected the other woman. Sara also knew what it was like to be one of the few females in a group and believed every woman sometimes needed the support of another woman.

Felicity finally broke her attention from Oliver to smile at Sara. "Thank you Sara." However, she quickly returned to focus to Oliver even as Barry started to speak.

"I actually wouldn't consider you normal, Felicity." As everyone turned to him with various expressions of annoyance Barry quickly continued. "I don't mean that as a bad thing – your intelligence is off the charts and that's not normal. So, see, you really aren't normal so you fit in well with any group of superheroes. Plus, well, you are just _you_ and that's pretty special too." Barry flushed in embarrassment even as he gushed about the young woman.

Felicity smiled her appreciation of his defense as well, "Thank you Barry." Again though she returned her attention to Oliver and the others did as well.

"You are special Felicity." Oliver spoke gruffly as both affection and annoyance warred in his tone. "I told you that you'll always have me and that means you will always have my protection too. I don't want to lose you."

Felicity's expression softened as she remembered their recent discussion about being partners but the others were confused as it felt like they had joined the conversation in the middle. However, no one interrupted but instead all just waited to see what would happen next.

"So we work together and you protect me by making sure you all come back alive. Barry should be included in the plan." Felicity whispered now and Oliver leaned in closer to hear her words. He stayed in close for several extra moments before he stepped back and spoke to Barry.

"We need to remove a shipment of medical supplies when a ship docks tonight. It will be dangerous. Do you want to be involved?"

"Yes!" Barry was almost bouncing on his toes in his excitement.

While he clearly did have superpowers it was just as clear that perhaps he didn't have complete control just yet. Despite this concern everyone nodded in agreement and a new planning session started. As Oliver, Diggle, Sara, and Roy gathered close together Felicity pulled Barry away to her computers.

"Trust me, it will take a while for them to agree on a new plan. I need your help and we can catch up while we wait." Felicity smiled and Barry returned it quickly. Only Oliver noted Felicity's departure and watched the pair as they moved off together; however, Sara did note when Oliver's attention strayed even if she wasn't surprised at the object of his focus.

As the strategy was reworked, Felicity caught Barry up on the Slade situation and the two friends reviewed results and happily strategized on their own. As the evening wore on though the two groups merged and created a final plan before preparations began in earnest. Barry and Felicity had come up with a chemical additive for the Team's weapons which should prove effective in at least slowing down anyone who had been injected with Mirakuru. Felicity had been working on the project in secret using earlier samples of Roy's blood but Barry's insights helped resolve some issues she had been concerned with so now she offered the option to the group. Neither Felicity nor Barry could guarantee success but all believed it was worth a shot so all weapons were coated with the chemical compound.

Soon though it was time to put the plan into action and after tense goodbyes were exchanged with Felicity the group departed for the wharf. Oliver and Sara both took their bikes while Diggle and Roy brought Barry in the car. Barry had been outfitted with the usual comms and tracking device all Team members wore during any recon or mission.

"I've got you all onscreen and it looks quiet." Felicity spoke quietly once they had reached the wharf and everyone moved into position according to the plan. Each Team member confirmed receipt of her transmission.

"Oliver, Sara – you have a clear shot on the East side. Roy, John – there is another freighter on the West side so be careful. Barry – um, stop bouncing, just calm down and stick close to Oliver and Sara so they can…you'll be okay with them." Felicity wasn't used to including Barry on the Team and nervously fumbled a bit with her instructions to him causing the others to smile briefly despite the seriousness of the situation.

The game plan was simple: Roy and Diggle would provide a distraction or back-up as necessary while Sara and Oliver got Barry inside. Felicity needed him to first confirm the shipping numbers on the ship's mainframe to ensure they had the correct box and location. Then Barry would continue with Sara and Oliver to steal the box of medicine as they hoped that he could determine if any special precautions were needed to carry it back to the lair.

Despite the fact that their path remained clear and the ship quiet the Team remained on alert and silent. Felicity caught some new activity on the wharf and quickly updated the group as she worked to get more intel. Roy and Diggle remained hidden and Oliver, Sara, and Barry sped up their efforts as all grew concerned about this being a trap. When the trio confirmed they had the supplies and were returning all breathed a small sigh of relief. Felicity normally would have spoken then but at her silence the group tensed again even as Oliver spoke.

"Felicity?"

Barry turned in surprise to look at Oliver as he was the only one not familiar with the Team dynamic and didn't understand the reason for the question. The trio paused and waited a few moments for Felicity's response.

"Um, Malfoy is trying to hack into our system but I think the firewalls blocked him. I just need a couple minutes to make sure we are okay."

"Doubt that's a coincidence Oliver." Diggle spoke quietly as he pushed Roy to relocate to higher ground for a better vantage point. The others continued toward their exit point hoping for a quick departure so they could help Felicity.

"Yeah, we need to—" Oliver stopped abruptly as he came around the corner and saw Slade Wilson standing between them and the gang plank.

"Hey kid. I believe you have something of mine." Slade smiled and motioned to the box of medicines the Team had just stolen. Sara handed the box to Barry and withdrew her weapons even as Oliver nocked an arrow and prepared to shoot. The silence stretched for a moment longer before Slade spoke again.

"Perhaps I should have started with the fact that I have something of yours too or at least I know something you might be interested in." Oliver didn't lower the bow but neither did he release the arrow and Slade smiled before he continued. "Still haven't learned to just kill without a discussion, have you? You know, I had planned this very differently but your little heist tonight forced my hand."

Slade stopped speaking now and just smirked at Oliver as with the flick of his wrist several masked men appeared suddenly and the trio were surrounded. Sara tensed and turned her back to Oliver and Barry so she could face the threat that loomed behind them.

"I know all about your little Arrow cave, kid, and what's there now … or should I say who is there now? I believe you left Ms. Smoak there all alone and unprotected. Another choice of yours that will cost someone their life?" Slade taunted as he smiled at Oliver.

"Ollie, shoot him." Sara spoke urgently without turning to Oliver. She wasn't sure if Slade had done anything to Felicity but she knew not to trust Slade and thought they should eliminate the threat now regardless of the consequences. Sara was concerned for the other woman as Felicity had remained silent even though she should have been able to hear the exchange on her end. Even with Felicity in danger though, Sara believed time was of an essence if any of them were even going to have a chance to survive.

"You can try, kid, but if you attack me, they attack you and you won't have time to save your precious Felicity. See, the hacker's attack was just to distract her as we sealed the ventilation and pumped in the carbon monoxide mix my labs created. It's not the end I had planned for Ms. Smoak but someone has to pay for the foolhardy choice you made to steal from me."

Oliver tensed but remained silent as he waited a few moments for Felicity to speak to him.

"I'm guessing she's already asleep which is why she probably hasn't answered you. Soon she'll be sleeping permanently. A much easier death than the one you gave Shado, don't you think? However, if you give me the box then I'll let you leave the ship and you can hope you make it in time."

"There are soldiers all around – we won't make it out in time and he's not just going to let us leave Oliver." Diggle weighed in as he and Roy realized they were trapped without a clear exit as well. Roy quickly started working on the explosives as it looked like they would need to clear a path to have an exit of their own.

Barry leaned in toward Oliver to whisper, "You distract him and I _**will**_ make it to Felicity in time."

Oliver didn't acknowledge Barry even as the Team replied in agreement. He held Slade's gaze as he thought about Shado and hoped she would understand that he was making the choice to save Felicity. He released the arrow just as Slade moved to the side and all hell broke loose.

Oliver rushed forward firing arrows to clear the gang plank for Barry who blurred by sooner than anyone would have thought possible and well before Slade or his men could touch him. Sara threw several knives as she worked to stay close to Oliver and protect his back. Diggle and Roy set off a series of explosives that coated the area in smoke as they too joined the fray. The hand-to-hand fighting was chaotic but soon Oliver growled in frustration as he realized Slade had disappeared.

"Let's get out of here – Slade's gone!" Oliver gave the command and the Team started working toward finding exits even as they continued to fight. The metallic clashes and grunts of effort and pain continued in the smoke filled night as it took several more minutes for the Team to make their escape and regroup.

They took only a moment to meet each other's eyes and ensure no one was too seriously injured. They were coated in smoke that was streaked with sweat and blood but all were standing and ready to move forward. Oliver and Sara quickly mounted their bikes and headed to the lair even as Oliver tried to get Barry or Felicity to respond on the comms. Roy joined Diggle in the car but they were forced to take a different route as they couldn't follow the bikes nor match their speed.

Oliver arrived first, slid off his bike, and headed toward the door just as Barry abruptly exited half carrying Felicity. Barry stopped when he realized it was Oliver before him and not a threat, while in that same second Felicity realized Oliver was there just as he realized she was okay. Felicity took a shaky step toward Oliver as he moved quickly to gather her close.

Sara pulled in just in time to witness the tender reunion. She slid off her bike and took a few steps toward them but she stopped suddenly as she realized she felt like an outsider interrupting something private and special. As Sara looked away from the couple she met Barry's eyes and saw her own sadness and uncertainly reflected there. She gave him a sympathetic nod which he returned as Diggle pulled the car in.

Diggle and Roy jumped quickly out of the car and surveyed the scene. Both men smiled as they saw Felicity in Oliver's arms and then took a moment to just breathe a sigh of relief that all was well. No one moved and it was several more moments before Felicity and Oliver broke apart and shared their own smiling nods with the group.

* * *

**AN2** – Just the epilogue to go and as promised it will be posted before Wednesday's episode! Thanks for sticking with this little story – I do appreciate the support!


	5. Epilogue (aka Ice Cream Therapy)

**EPILOGUE (aka Ice Cream Therapy)**

**AN** – Thank you to everyone who stayed with me for this little story! New episodes are back in the US tonight and I can't wait to see just what happens though with Sara still around I'll probably still need some Olicity therapy (but at least I know I'm not alone in that)! :) As always, thanks for your help Mic!

**AN2** – Special thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't PM back! I got some really lovely reviews for Winner Takes All but as that story is complete I couldn't include a note to say thanks! I just hope you guys are also reading this story and get this message! THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER** – Same as the first chapter, not mine but I love playing anyway!

* * *

The lair remained off limits until the carbon monoxide could be removed so the Team went their own ways to get cleaned up before they regrouped. Diggle had driven Barry and Felicity to her apartment before heading to his own. Sara and Oliver returned to the Queen Mansion together, while Roy headed to his own place as he knew Thea was there with Sin.

After taking a quick shower Felicity waited until Barry joined her in the living room. She hadn't had time to process what his superpowers would mean to any future they could have but she was worrying about that now.

"Hey, Felicity. You okay?" Barry had just entered the room and saw the young woman pacing nervously.

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking." Felicity smiled but didn't move closer to him. "Thank you for saving me tonight. Thank you for helping the Team too. We couldn't have done this without you."

"It was kinda cool to work with Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle, the whole Team really – I never thought that I would work with superheroes, real superheroes …" Barry smiled and spoke lightly but then paused and spoke more seriously and slowly. "I think I'll take samples of the shipment back and work on it in my own lab." Barry watched as Felicity's brow furrowed and she tried to read between the lines.

"I thought you might stay here with me, I mean, with us. Join the Team – go Team Arrow. Woo hoo!" Felicity tried for a light tone but she was a little hurt and disappointed that Barry wasn't going to stay. It looked like Oliver was wrong when he said that Barry had been dreaming of her while he was asleep.

"Felicity, I wish … I mean, I think it's best if I go back and work on some things of my own and your place is here, with Oliver. I can be back here in a flash if you need my help though." Barry smiled as he made the offer.

"I appreciate that but I thought you'd want … why don't you want to stay here? We have a lab and Oliver can train you to control your powers. He's really done a lot for Roy, well, they all have but Oliver was the one that brought him onboard and was determined to help …" Felicity trailed off as she saw Barry's smile as he nodded.

"Still Oliver or should I say always Oliver, huh?" Barry didn't ask outright but Felicity understood he was referencing their past conversations about what was going on between her and Oliver. However, Felicity didn't understand that Barry had reached his own conclusions when he saw the pair together and the question was rhetorical.

"Really Barry, there's nothing between us, well, we are friends, partners really, but that's all. Actually he's dating Sara … you met Sara, the gorgeous blond assassin who was on the Island with him and can do anything – that Sara! I know that sounds bitter but I actually like Sara and Oliver loves her which is the important thing. Oliver and I are just friends, really." Felicity spoke softly but passionately.

Barry couldn't believe Oliver and Felicity still hadn't worked out their feelings yet but he wasn't going to get between them even if Sara wanted to try. Instead he just moved forward and held his arms out to hug Felicity. She quickly moved to him and as he held her as he couldn't stop himself from wondering what might have been if she wasn't in love with Oliver Queen.

Barry left quickly after that and Felicity made a single stop before returning to the lair to wait for the rest of the Team.

Meanwhile Sara and Oliver had gotten cleaned up and left to meet her dad. As Oliver was in street clothes he had to stay back as Sara quickly updated and reassured her dad that all was well but still far from over.

"So you'll stay here and keep fighting this Slade guy?" Lance asked. He was still afraid his daughter would disappear again, and while he feared for her safety continuously now at least he saw her often since she had come home for good.

"I'll be … around." Sara paused before she gave that assurance, but before Lance could question her further she moved in to hug him. "You aren't losing me, Dad, but I have some things to do." Sara whispered softly into his ear to ensure that even Ollie couldn't overhear her. She pulled away to kiss his cheek before she turned to leave.

"Sara!" Lance's voice was urgent and Sara turned back to face him. "Just be careful, okay, sweetheart?"

"Always." Sara smiled as she responded but that smile faded as Oliver reappeared as soon as she turned the corner.

"What do you mean? You'll be 'around' Sara?" Oliver's voice was harsh but Sara had made her decision and was going to stand by it.

"I will help you fight Slade but I won't be on your Team Ollie. I need to find my own space so I can let go of the past and move on." Sara spoke sternly even as she pushed her emotions down. She had always loved Oliver and always would but they simply weren't right or good for each other. Sara also realized she still loved Nyssa and missed what that love had brought into her life.

"Sara! You said you were home and you made a place here. You are already on the Team." Oliver argued in an aggrieved tone.

"It is home and I'll always come back but this isn't where I belong now. You can always reach out to me Ollie but I need, I need to get away. I need more … maybe I'll even create my own team." Sara tried to lighten the mood but Oliver continued to glare at her.

"This doesn't make sense. We have a Team here – you don't need to go out on your own and fight by yourself." Oliver's tone was both annoyed and somewhat desperate.

Sara smiled sadly as she realized they were both afraid to let go of the past completely. Ollie had changed a lot since the Island but he was still afraid to make that final break. Sara knew they had clung together because of that fear and not because of love. Neither believed they would have or deserved a future, at least not a good one, which made them perfectly happy to be together in the present. However, Sara was tired of living in the past and had just realized she wanted a future.

She was ready to move forward but she knew her future couldn't include Ollie any more than his future included her. Sara couldn't help but smile sadly when she thought of the other blond woman Ollie loved – she held no animosity toward Felicity and could even admit that a small part of her was in love with her too. At the least, Sara knew she loved what Felicity represented and knew she wanted someone like that in her life, someone who loved her and saw her as better than she was, someone who was willing to fight with her and for her…someone to have a future with and a good future at that.

"Sara." Oliver growled her name when she didn't speak but Sara remained silent and just stepped forward to caress his face as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"The past is in the past Ollie – we both need to move on, move forward—" Sara began but Oliver interrupted her.

"Then you and I can—" Oliver had barely started when Sara spoke again.

"No, Ollie, _we_ can't do anything. You belong with your Team, with Felicity—" Despite wishing them well Sara still stumbled when she said her name and Oliver jumped on that.

"Is this about Felicity then? Are you still mad that I called her instead of you? Sara, that's—" Oliver's tone was sharp in his anger but Sara felt that same emotion heat her blood and she interrupted him as well.

"No, it's not about Felicity … it's about you, Ollie, but you should give some thought to Felicity and what she means to you before it's too late and Barry steals her away." Angry that she had lashed out without thought, Sara snapped her mouth shut. She then took a quick breath and spoke more cautiously. "Look, I love you Ollie but we don't have a future together so I'm getting out now. I'll always answer your call but I need to find my own life, my own future." Sara paused but this time Oliver didn't interrupt or argue.

"I'm going to take the day for myself. You update your Team and call when you are ready to go after Slade or need my help." Sara again gently caressed his face as she smiled. "Take care of yourself, Ollie, and take care of your Team."

Oliver didn't speak but he did pull her in for a tight hug. Sara felt the tension in his body and couldn't stop herself from wondering what might have been if he wasn't in love with Felicity Smoak. Sara pulled back but Oliver kept her close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She met his eyes and smiled sadly before she turned and walked away without a backward glance. Oliver watched her until she was out of sight and then headed toward the lair.

The first thing Oliver saw in the lair was Felicity at her computer table eating ice cream. It looked like she had been crying and Oliver knew she used ice cream to process so he quickly knelt in front of her and spoke her name softly in question.

"Felicity?"

"Apparently I'm not his dream girl." Felicity grumbled as she remained focused on her mint chocolate chip and not the man in front of her. "Barry headed back home but don't worry, he'll be back _in a flash_ if we need his help again." She managed to sound sarcastic and disappointed at the same time as she spoke.

Realizing the problem now, Oliver squeezed her knee before he stood up and pulled a chair up next to her. As he still hadn't spoken Felicity was surprised enough to allow him to steal her spoon and just watched as he then stole a bite of ice cream.

"Sara left too." Oliver met Felicity's eyes as he spoke and he saw the compassion and sorrow reflected in her expression. He had to chuckle though when she even tilted the ice cream carton toward him so he could steal another bite. The couple just sat quietly for several minutes sharing the ice cream.

Oliver could admit to himself that he was glad Barry was gone as Sara's words about Felicity still replayed in his head. He couldn't bring himself to wonder why those words remained on his mind though when he should have been worried about Sara.

Felicity always struggled to ignore her less than platonic feelings for Oliver but Barry bringing it up again made it even harder as the man in question sat right beside of her sharing her ice cream. She knew she should still be mourning the loss of Barry but now she found herself distracted by why Sara (or any woman) would dump Oliver.

When Diggle entered the lair it was to the sight of the silent couple sitting close together and sharing both a spoon and ice cream carton. He quirked a brow in inquiry and then watched as Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look before Felicity spoke in a surprisingly cheerful voice.

"We both got dumped and are processing with ice cream. Wanna join us John?" Felicity motioned toward a cabinet as she then advised. "There's silverware and bowls in there."

Diggle shook his head as he realized neither Felicity nor Oliver thought about getting separate utensils of their own but instead just continued to share the spoon and carton. He did grab a spoon and fill a bowl from their carton as he took his own seat without a word. He had a feeling he knew why both had been dumped, but didn't think now was the time to bring the subject up as neither one was ready to face the facts of their shared feelings. For now, they stayed together though so the Team was still strong. They needed to be strong and focused on defeating Slade so Diggle kept his mouth shut except to spoon in ice cream.

The three original Team Arrow members continued to sit in silence, not even realizing they weren't upset enough to need ice cream since they were actually happy to be together and simply enjoyed the company of the others. Eventually they did start talking but not about Barry or Sara – their discussion focused on Slade Wilson, what his endgame was and how they were going to win and eliminate the threat once and for all.

* * *

**AN2** – Hope you enjoyed this little distraction while waiting for new episodes! I just had to end with our original Team Arrow as they are my fave part and I hope the show returns to more of that (although I do enjoy Roy as well)! ;)


End file.
